Club Med
by oOSerial-KillerOo
Summary: Dumbledore envoie Rogue, Lupin, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Parvati, Crabbe, Parkinson et Malefoy en vacances... Ca sera pas simple! Et quand on apprend que Dudley y est aussi... Couples: HPDM;RLSR;RWPPatil;HGVC;NLPParkinson;GWDudley


**Titre: ClubMed**

**Rating**: M je crois ( Jai rien compris aux nouveaux ratings... c'est unR en fait!)Pour la suite...

**Disclaimer: **Les persos sont pas a moi, ils sont a JKR, meme si je les veut bien moi... Alors si elle veut me le donner, pas de problemes!

**Résumé:** Dumbledore envoie Rogue, Lupin, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Parvati, Crabbe, Parkinson et Malefoy en vacances... Ca sera pas simple! Et quand on apprend que Dudley y est aussi... Couples: HP/DM;RL/SR;RW/PPatil;HG/VC;NL/PParkinson;GW/Dudley

**Note:**J'ai deja ecrit 6 chapitres sur papier, il me reste a les retaper sur l'ordi!

**Et l'histoire!**( on est un peu la pour ca quand meme)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Vous m'avez appelé, Albus ?

Ah ! Séverus, vous êtes là. Un bonbon au citron ?

Non, merci…

Albus Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau et regardait son maître des potions avec ses yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes.

Attendez un instant, Harry et ses amis vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Quoi ? Potter ?

C'est moi ! Fit une voix derriere lui.

Dumbledore fit un grand sourire.

Voici vos billets d'avion ! Dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

De « quoi » ? Intervint la voix trainante de Malefoy.

D'avion, Draco, c'est une invention moldue qui permet de voler… Répondit Rogue.

Excusez-moi profeseur, intervint Hermione, mais où allons-nous ?

C'est une surprise Miss Granger. Les professeurs Lupin et Rogue vous accompagneront. Il y aura : Messieurs Harry Potter, Draco Malefoy, Ronald Weasley, Neville Londubat et Vincent Crabbe, ainsi que Mesdemoiselles Hermione Grnager, Parvati Patil, Ginevra Weasley et Pansy Parkinson. Rendez-vous Dimanche 7h00 dans le hall principal avec vos bagages.

Le dimanche, à 6h50, tout le monde était là.

Dumbledore arriva et appele le Magicobus.

S'il vous plaît Stan, asmenez-les à l'aéroport.

Oui m'sieu Dumbly !

Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport de Londres et embarquèrent dans leur avion à destination de : Djerba, Tunisie.

Je crois savoir où on va… Dit Hermione

Où va-t-on, Miss Granger ? Demanda Rogue

Au Club Med !

Au quoi ? demanda Draco

Le Club Med, c'est un centre de vacances ou les moldus vont très souvent. répondit Harry.

Ya juste un truc qui cloche… Remarqua Pansy

Quoi ?

On est pas en vacances…

Tant pis, on va pas se plaindre ! S'écria Ron, ce qui lui valut un coup dans les tibias de la part de sa meilleure amie, et un regard noir comme l'enfer de son prof de potions préféré…(Ce n'est pas du tout ironique, contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser, Ron n'a qu'un seul prof de potions…)

Après quelques temps d'avion (et comment je suis sensée savoir combien de temps ça prend d'aller en Tunisie en avion depuis Londres, moi ?), donc après quelque temps d'avion, ils atterirent à l'aéroport de Djerba.

Une jeune fille arabe vint vers eux.

Bonjour, vous êtes le groupe qui vient de l'école Poudlard, d'Angleterre ?  
Séverus acquiescsa.

Alors suivez-moi, je m'appelle Amina. Vous devez monter dans ce car, qui vous emmenera dans votre village, Djerba La Douce. Vous ferez partie de GM, ce qui veut dir Gentils Membres, et les animateurs, comme moi, sont des GO, les Gentils Organisateurs.

Quand ils arrivèrent au village de La Douce, l'équipe des GO commenca à chanter :

"Bienvenue à Galaswinda  
darla dirladada  
Y'a du soleil et des nanas  
darla dirladada  
On va s'en fourrer jusque là  
darla dirladada  
Pousse la banane et mouds l'kawa  
darla dirladada

Tous les soirs on f'ra la java  
darla dirladada  
En chantant à Galaswinda  
darla dirladada

En chantant à Galaswind

darla dirladada  
Y'a du soleil et des nanas  
darla dirladada  
On va s'doucher sur la playa  
darla dirladada

Bienvenue à Galaswinda  
darla dirladada  
Y'a du soleil et des nanas  
darla dirladada  
va s'en fourrer jusque là  
darla dirladada  
Pousse la banane et mouds l'kawa  
darla dirladada ..."

A l'accueuil, on leur donna les clés de leurs chambres et ils suivirent les GO jusqu'à leurs chambres, situées tout au fond du village. (C'est l'horreur, j'y ai aussi eu droit..)

Le village était un vrai labyrinthe, plus compliqué que les chambres de Poudlard, et les chambres étaient en fait des sortes de cases.

Un GO leur dit de se taire, avant d'annoncer les chambres :

Mlles Hermione Granger et Pansy Parkinson, 714, Mlles Ginevra Weasley et Parvati Patil, la 715, Mr Séverus Rogue et Rémus Lupin, la 716, Mr Ronald Weasley et Vincent Crabbe, la 717 et Mr Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy, la 718. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, appelez la réception avec la touche1 du téléphone, la femme de chambre passe tous les matins à 10h00, le petit déjeuner est servi au restaurant de 6h30 à 10h00, le déjeuner(midi) de 11h30 à 14h00, et le diner(soir) de 18h30 à 22h00. Et evidemment, l'équipe GO est toujours là pour répondre à vos questions eventuelles ! Des questions

Non… répondit Ginny d'une toute petite voix

Alors bonne nuit, et à demain !

Harry, Neville et Draco entrèrent dans leur chambre. Neville prit le lit de droite, près de la fenêtre, Harry celui du milieu, en face de la télé, et Draco celui de gauche, à coté du mini-bar.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Alors, vous en pensez quoi de ce premier chapitre ? je sais c'est court, mais je vais tout faire jour par jour. Il y aura une semaine, peut être deux si j'ai de l'inspiration…

REWIEWS PLEASE !


End file.
